1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device, more particularly to a lighting device with an accessory unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional telescopic magnetic retriever with illuminating means, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,319, includes a handheld unit 1 extending along an axial line (L1), a telescopic shaft 2 disposed in the handheld unit 1 and extending along the axial line (L1), a lamp unit 3 opposite to the handheld unit 1 along the axial line (L1) and mounted on top of the telescopic shaft 2, and a magnet 4 mounted axially on the lamp unit 3.
Although the conventional telescopic magnetic retriever can achieve its intended purpose, because the magnet 4 and the lamp holder 3 are located along the axial line (L1), the magnet 4 can block a portion of the light emitted by the lamp unit 3 such that the illuminating effect of the conventional telescopic magnetic retriever during use is adversely affected.